Friends and wanting to be more
by hannah-montana-fan-4ever
Summary: Ok this is my first Hannah Montana fanfic,lilly and oliver are going out and miley likes oliver and lilly and oliver want to know mileys secret.
1. a secret lillys not going to find out

Ok this is my first Hannah Montana fanfic so i hope everyone enjoys it. 

"Come on Miley please tell me what your secret is you have told me about you being Hannah Montana,so can you please tell me this one secret i want to know,pretty please." Lilly said hoping her best friend would tell her.

"No Lilly, it might ruin or friend ship." Miley had the biggest secret and it was that she liked Lilly's boyfriend Oliver.

"Ooo so its that big of a secret,what if i guess it will you tell me." Hoping she would say yes.

"No Lilly"

"I know you are moving,please say thats not it."

"No thats not it."

"You like Oliver,you cant though cause were like dating."

"Uh no thats not it at all nope not at all,how about he go to Rico's im starving." Trying to say it to get off the subject.

"Sure,first let me call Oliver to see if he wants to come hangout with us."

"Are you sure you want to do that ,cause you know we could always hangout with him anytime."

"Im pretty sue Miley,i want to hangout i haven't seen him in like for three days."

"Ok whatever,can we just go know."

_one hour later_

"Hey Lilly whats up."

"O nothing much just trying to find out Miley's second big secret."

"Lilly i told you i am not going to tell you for the billionth time,ok."Miley was half way yelling this time.

"Come on Miley tell us were your best friends."Oliver was wanting to know as bad as Lilly.

_All miley wanted was for her and oliver to be more than friends._

There you have it the first chapter to "friends and wanting to be more"so i hope everyone liked it i might write another chapter tonight. 


	2. Brake up

Ok im in the writing mode tonight so i felt like writing the second chapter i hope everyone is enjoying the story. 

Miley was sitting on the beach all alone when oliver walked up and sat next to her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So what was up with you not wanting to tell us your secret and yelling at lilly."he really wanted to know and he was going to find out one way or another.

"You had to bring that up,didnt you."she didnt say it in a mean way this time.

"Yep ,i want to know we have been friends for a long time,you should be able to tell me and even lilly anything."

"Ok you want to know what the secret is."

"Yes,your saying your going to tell me."

"No im saying you will have to find out."she said with a little giggle at the end.

"Come on Miley please tell me,please,i make a deal i wont tell Lilly,i promise even though shes my girlfriend,i wont tell her."

"Oliver no it might ruin or friendship for good if i tell you."

"Nothin will get in the way of our friendship miley and you know it."He leaned over and gave her a hug.

"Ok you really want to know,then i will tell you."This time she was really going to tell him.

"Are you really going to tell me."

"Yep,the secret is..."she was cut off by Lilly.

"Hey guys what are you two talking about."

"Nothing really,just talking."Miley said and she was upset to cause she was about to tell the boy she loved that she liked him which might have been a bad thing or a good thing.

_Later on that day at the beach just lilly and oliver_

"So did you find out Miley secret."

"No,even if i did i wouldn't tell you." He said with a joking giggle at the end.

"And why is that."Even though he was joking.

"Im kidding."

"Oh look i see some hot guys coming towards me."she said just trying to get him back.

"You know thats all you ever talk about is cute boys or hot guys,what about me,you act like im not even here sometimes,i don't know if this relationship is working,we could just go back to being friends if you want."

"Are you saying what i think you are saying,are breaking up with me."She was now crying and ran off before oliver could say anything.

Ok there you all go the second chapter sorry they broke up but i have a plan for were this is going anyway i hope everyone likes this chapter,i might write again later tonight.


	3. Hooked Up

**Ok so i already have two chapters up now time for the third chapter,i hope everyone enjoys it,and thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer:i don't own Hannah Montana,i just love writing fanfics about the show.**

It was the day after Oliver broke up with Lilly and she felt all sad and grumpy ever since the brake up.

Miley was sitting on the beach when oliver came up and sat next to her and he made sure Lilly didn't know were he was cause he wanted to find out Miley secret with out Lilly there to bit in and for him still to wander what Miley is hiding from him.

"So i don't know if Lilly told you but i broke up with her."

"Why." Miley was kinda glad to hear this cause she knew she could tell him what her secret is and he might not be mad at her.

"cause all she talks about when im with her is how guys are and all that junk."

"Oh,i see."

"So do you want to finish telling me your secret,with out any interruptions."

"Ok,first of all don't get mad when i tell you this Ok."

"Im not going to get mad at whatever you are hiding from me,your secrets are safe with me."

"Ok,what i have been hiding from you is this."She leaned over and gently kissed him on the lips.

He had this weird expression on his face"Wow"

"What was that for"

"Well Oliver the truth is i like not in friend way ether,as in a boyfriend way."

"Ok well im not mad,so don't worry,but i don't think Lilly would be that happy,then s he would be mad at both of us."

"Well s he will soon just get used to it and hopefully and wont be mad at us anymore."

"Ok are you saying you want to go out with me."

"Yep,so do you want to go out with me."

"Yes,i would."and then they both linked hands and laid down on the sand.

It soon became dark out,so Miley called her dad and said s he was spending the night at Lilly's house,which s he wasn't s he was going to Olivers house since his parents were out of town and weren't coming back for a couple of days.

"So do you want to head back to your house and i will stay over at your house."

"Ya that would be fine."

so about in five minutes they were at Olivers house.

"We can sleep upstairs in my room or on the couch."

'In your room."

so they went upstairs and laid down and talked and then fell asleep,they both fell asleep holding hands.

**So there you all have it the third chapter,r&r,i hoped everyone loved it.**


	4. Losing Lilly and getting in trouble

**Ok i no i haven't updated this story since like forever but i am really bored so i decided to write,so here is the forth chapter of Friends and wanting to be more.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Hannah Montana i just enjoy writing Fanfics about the show.**

It was the next day and Lilly decided to see what Miley was up to she wasn't in the mode to skatebored so she just walked to her house when she got there she pressed the doorbell and Robby opened the door.

"Hey Mr.Stewart is Miley home."

"No,she is supposed to be at your house." Asking questionably.

"Well,shes not."

"Have you checked at Olivers,which if she is there she is in so much trouble,cause his parents are not there,and i don't..."

"Don't go any further Mr.Stewart,explain that to Miley,i will check and see if she is over,ok."

"Ok,and tell her her daddy wants her home,emidetly."

"Yes,sur."

_Lilly at Olivers house_

_Dingdong lilly pressed the door bell_

Oliver woke up cause he heard the doorbell ring,he tried not to wake Miley but that didn't work.

"Hey"Oliver said to her.

"Hey,OMG,this ain't good its twelve past nine my dads awake and Lilly has probably been over there looking for me and my dad thought i was with her."Miley said frantically.

"Its Ok,i hope i'll be right back someones at the door,ok. Oliver said to her and gently kissed her on her lips.

Oliver opened the door.

"Hello,Oliver is Miley over hear cause if she is she is in trouble by her dad and also i will be mad at her for life."Lilly said in a non-happy voice.

"Uh.."Oliver was cut off by Miley who was coming down the stairs

"Hey,oliver who is at th..."door before she finished Lilly started yelling.

"Miley you horrible trader never talk to me again and this is the last thing i will say to you your dad is furious."And with that Lilly ran off crying.

"Oliver i got to go,im sorry i will or i mean i might talk to you later,cause im probably grounded for life,I love you,bye"She kissed Him on the lips.

"Bye,I love you."And with that she got home pretty darn fast."Scared to death of what her dad was going to do or say.

As soon as she opened the door there was her dad with a real serious look on his face.

**Ok there you all go the fourth chapter hope you all loved it i will update tomorrow i promise just leave atleast 10 reviews.**


	5. all things good

**Ok its time for the fifth chapter of friends and wanting to be more i hope everyone is enjoying the story.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Hannah Montana i just like writing fanfics about the show.**

"Miley were have you been."Robby said in a really concerned voice.

"At-tt Olivers."Hoping he wouldn't be that mad,but she was out of luck he was furious.

"Did you spend the night at the boy's house with his parents there,cause if you did you are in big trouble."

"Yes-ss,but i didn't mean to i fell asleep we were just talking and fell asleep."she said in a fast way so her dad couldn't cut in.

"Miley,sweetie,i don't care if you spend the night over there,but his parents weren't the,and its just i don't want you doing anything bad."He wasn't that mean this time.

"Dad were only thirteen,we wouldn't do anything in the way your thinking,we didn't even kiss."Miley wasn't that worried now that her dad had calmed down.

"Miley,i believe but you also lied to me saying you were at Lilys house and you didn't tell me."

"I would have told you its just Olivers parents weren't there and i knew you would say no,and i really wanted to stay over."

"Its hard to tell the truth sometimes but you have to sometimes,since you lied to me and spent the night at Olivers house with out his parents there you are grounded for two weeks you can still do Hannah concerts but you can't go to partys that Hannah is invited to."

"Ok,dad,it will never happen again,but can i ask one favor,can i go talk to Lilly real quick,please."

"Ok but hurry back."

_Miley at Lilys house_

Dingdong

Lilly opens the and she sees miley she was going to on her face but she didn't

"Lilly i can explain."

"You know me Oliver broke up and i still had feelings for him,and you know what you do you stabed me in the back and went out with Oliver."

"Lilly i didn't want to tell you this but you remember that secret i was hidding well it was that i liked Oliver i didn't want you to find out because then we might not be friends anymore but i guess that don't matter cause know you could kill me for dating your ex."

"Miley you could have told me that you liked Oliver when we were going out,i kinda saw that you kinda had a crush on him cause everytime i brought the subject about Oliver you always had to leave or you change the subject,its Ok if you go out with but you didn't tell me and it made me mad but i forgive,just no more secrets."

"Ok deal,your the bestest friend in the world Lilly."Miley hugged her.

"Well how trouble are you in two weeks and i can't go to any partys hannah is invited to."

"Well that sucks."

"Yep,well i got to go i'll see you in later."

"Bye"

Miley finally got home and went to bed.

**Ok there you go the fifth chapter i hope it was good see the go button down there please push it and leave a review muc luv.**


	6. collasped

**Ok i would've updating last night but i spelled sprite on my other keybored and had to get another keybored out of another room and when i got the new keybored to work i was really to tired to write so here is the sixth chapter to friends and wanting to be more and also in this chapter there will be drama.**

Miley woke up the next morning with a massive headache,so she went downstairs and took some aspirin.About thirty minutes later her head started to fill better,her dad wasn't awake yet so she was going to text message Oliver on her sidekick.

_Hey whats up well i got grounded for two weeks_

_o well that sucks are you still having a Hannah concert tonight_

_ya,you and lilly could come but you would have to come and sit in the audience and watch _

_wait you meen lillys not mad at you_

_and me and her had a talk so do you wanta come _

_ya i guess i will ttyl bye love you_

_luv u 2 see ya lata_

Miley put her sidekick up and a few minutes later had dad had woke up

_4 hours later(i had nothing to write about)_

Miley was upstairs getting ready for her Hannah concert she was a little nousise but she was still able to go.

She got at her concert and started singing

_Take the world, shaking, stirring  
That's what I've got going on  
I've thrown my cares up in the air  
And I don't think they're coming down  
Yeah, I know how it feels right now_

_This is the life  
Hold on tight  
And this is a dream  
It's all I need  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time, ya  
I'm still getting it right _

she started to get really bad headache and all of a sudden she pasted out and the last thing she remembered hearing was oliver scream Hannah.

_Two hours late miley in the hospital_

"Were am i" she said questionable.

"Sweetie your awake"her dad came over to her in joy she was awake.

Then it all came rushing back to her.

"Sweetie your in the hospital."

"I think i see that know what about the concert what happen about that"

"That don't matter right know.."

her dad was cut off by her.

"Yes it does thats my career"

"Miley its fine Oliver got you off the stage before anything happened or and people got any pictures,but you seemed to be stressed and passed out."

"So Oliver did come,but am i gonna be Ok"

"Yes,but you will have to stay the night here."

"Ok."

**There you go the sixth chapter of friends and wanting to be more please r&r. Muc luv**


	7. sneaking out to tha beach

**Ok so i haven't wrote in a while but anyway im just really bored and had nothing else so i decided to write im gonna try to make this chapter long but im not really the best at making things long so here is my best shot at making a long chapter.**

A couple of hours had pass and the doctor came in and talked a little bet.

"Miley,you seem to be fine,but it looks like you just have been stressed lately so maybe you should slow down some,so you are able to go home and just take things slow,ok."and the doctor left.

"Im glad nothings wrong with me,but i will have to slow down some i have been kinda stressed."she was talking to her dad.

"Well i want you to go home and get some rest,and i am probably gonna cancel a couple of tour dates with Hannah"

'Oh,ok,do you think anybody saw me,like not as Hannah?"

"Im positive,but,if Oliver wasn't there they would've,im sure glad he was there."

"Can we go home now,im like so tired."

_they left and got home in about a hour_

Miley went upstairs in her room and pulled out her sidekick and it said she had 3 new text messages,2 from Oliver and 1 from Lilly she read Olivers first

_hey Miley are you Ok_ she replied _yep,the doctor said i was just to stressed_

_hey,Miley can you met me on the beach,like tomorrow,i know your grounded but i really want to see you _she replied_ i will try if my dad leaves,i will text you if i can_

the she read Lilly's message

_hey,i saw u fainted r u Ok _she replied _yea the doc. Said i was over stressed,but im fine now_

After replying her text messages she went to bed

_the next day_

Miley went downstairs and there was a note on the table

_dear,Miley_

_i went to a business meeting and won't be back until tonight,so stay home and don't get into any trouble,_

_luv dad_

miley pulled out her sidekick and text messaged oliver and telling him to met her at the beach,in the mean time while she waited for oliver to replied she turned on the radio and was listening to "doing too much" by Paula DeAnda **(a/n thats what im listening to,lol)**and then she got a message

_Ok I'll be there in a minute_

Miley walked down to the beach to see Oliver had already got there she walked up and set down beside him,he didn't notice so she leaned over and kissed him on the check

"What the heck..."

"Its me silly."

"Good i was about to say."

"Anyway i can't stay long cause if my dad comes home early i will be in huge trouble"

"I know and we don't want that,cause then you would be grounded even lounger."

"I know,so what do you want to talk about."

'I don't really know but,i don;'t think Lilly is mad at me any more,cause at the concert she talked to me a little bit ,so i guess she is not mad at me any more,thats good,cause i can't stand fighting with my friends."

"I know,i was so sick when she was mad at me,well i better get home,before my dad get there,bye love you."

"Bye,love you to."

she kissed him on the lips and then ran home,she got home and went up to her room and started to read a book.

Soon after that her dad got home

"Miley come down here for a second i have to tell you something."

"Ok,dad,just a second."

She put up her book and went downstairs

"I have got bad news."Her dad said with a worry look.

**Ok,so i bet you luv me now i left a cliffy i was gonna write more but i decided to stop,so i hope this chapter was good i tried to write as much as i could,i think i wrote pretty much for myself,any way please R&R,muc luv.**


End file.
